


everyone stood around

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in Bobby's study, researching for a hunt when she heard a crash over in the kitchen. Dressed in one of Dean's t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts, she tiptoed to the room, careful in case there was danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone stood around

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when the candle shop burned down. Everyone stood around singing 'Happy Birthday.' {Steven Wright}

She was in Bobby’s study, researching for a hunt when she heard a crash over in the kitchen. Dressed in one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts, she tiptoed to the room, careful in case there was danger.

“C’mon, Sammy! This has to be perfect.” She heard Dean admonish as she slunk around the corner. It was the middle of the night, what were the two brothers doing in the kitchen? Were Bobby and Cas aware of their late night shenanigans?

She jumped when Cas appeared merely inches away from her. “Cas! I thought Dean talked to you about doing that!”

A brief expression of guilt graced his face before his blue eyes hardened in determination. “I am sorry.” The angel apologized. “But you can not enter the kitchen.”

“And why not?” She asked, crossing her arms stubbornly and staring at him suspiciously.

“Because you just can not. Dean told me that you do not have permission to enter.” Cas explained, nodding as he did so.

“What, do I need the password?” She asked sarcastically.

“I do not understand.” He looked at her uncertainly. “Let me ask Dean.” And then he disappeared.

She ignored his warnings and strode into the kitchen, just as Cas was asking Dean, “Does she need a password to enter the kitchen, Dean?”

“Cas, there is no password. Now go out there and-” The older Winchester noticed her in the doorway. “-Hey, apple pie!” He gave her a suspiciously large grin and moved swiftly to the counter, as if trying to hide something. Did he know what day it was - you know, other than Wednesday?

“Whatcha doin’, Dean?” She asked, walking closer to him. He fidgeted around with something behind him. She asked herself again. _Does he know?_

“Oh, you know. The usual.” He tried to play cool, but she saw right through him. “Kickin’ ass and takin’ names.”

“Uh-huh.” She looked around the kitchen at the three nervous looking men. “Are you sure you guys are okay?” She looked back at Dean.

“Never better.” She tried to look over his shoulder at what he was hiding. “Bobby wanted me to tell you to meet him in the study.” He told her very quickly. She glanced at him and had to do a double take. He looked panicked.

“I was just in the study.” She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to say, but Sam jumped in before his older brother got the chance. “He talked to us right before you came in, actually.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” Dean interjected, drawing her attention back to his flustered state. “And he needs you right now, so go!” He swiftly pushed her out of the kitchen. When she was gone, he turned back to the other two and commented, “We’ve got five minutes, tops.”

She walked down to the study to find no one there. Big surprise. So she looked for Bobby, doing her best to avoid the kitchen. She didn’t want to get stonewalled again.

Yes, today was her birthday. She had told Dean about it one time, when they were both too drunk to remember that night. She didn’t really celebrate it - her birthday, that is. She had no one to celebrate it with - since she had been hunting solo since her parents died.

She had been hunting with the Winchesters for a couple years now and she always did something for the brothers on their birthdays, it’s just what she wanted to do. She’d buy each brother a present or two and would buy each cake or pie, she always remembered Dean’s pie. But she never got anything in return and she never expected anything in return, to be honest. Just knowing that she had survived another year was good enough for her most times.

She finally found the old man in the junkyard, working on stripping an old orange truck.

“You needed me?”

“Who told you that?” Bobby looked up at her, grease streaked across his forehead.

“Dean and Sam.” She took a nearby rag and handed it to him.

“Those idgits.” He grunted as he wiped the grease off and replaced his ball cap.

“You didn’t really need me, did you?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

“Let’s just go in and get this over with.” The older man mumbled before guiding her back into the house.

She followed him to the kitchen, which was now dark and seemingly abandoned. He lead her through the doorway and sat her down at the table.

“Bobby, what’s going-” She started to ask uncertainly, but she was interrupted.

“Happy Birthday to you.” Dean, Sam, and Cas walked out from the shadows, singing with a small cake in the older brother’s hands. There was an assortment of mismatched candles poking through the white frosting.

All four continued singing the classic birthday song. Their voices were rough and pitchy - at best - but she loved it. She even felt her eyes watering with tears.

When they finished, she made a wish and blew out the candles. The kitchen lights were turned back on and the men sat down at the table with her.

“Why are you crying?” Cas asked her. “Dean, you said that this would be a good idea.”

“This was a good idea, Cas.” She reassured him. “Thank you so much.” She wiped a tear from her cheek and chuckled. “How’d you know?”

“You were the one who told me.” Dean answered around a mouthful of cake. He winked at her.

She laughed around her tears. “You didn’t have to do this, you guys.”

“Yeah we did.” Dean said the same time that Sam did, “You do it for us.”

“And we have presents, as well.” Cas announced, pulling out a wrapped object from under the table. “Here is mine.” He handed it to her.

She unwrapped the paper and found a Bible inside. She laughed. It was so Cas. “Thanks. I’ve been in need of a newer one.”

“That’s good.” The angel smiled broadly, proud of his gift selection.

“Here ya go.” Bobby said, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. She opened the and smiled up at the old man. Inside was a simple silver locket and chain. “It was Karen’s.” He shifted over to her and secured the chain around her neck.

“Bobby.” Was all she could get out before she reached over and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly patted her on the back a couple times before she actually let go of him and returned to her position.

“Here’s mine.” Sam gave her a neatly wrapped box. She unwrapped it and opened the box, finding a couple pieces of classic literature inside. She smiled and thanks the younger Winchester.

“And this party is my gift.” Dean smirked at her across the table and she laughed again. She wasn’t surprised by his behavior. That’s just who he was.

For the next couple hours, the five just sat at the table, drinking beers and recanting their tales of past hunts. One by one, they men turned in for the night, wishing her a happy birthday as they left. Soon, it was only her and Dean left in the kitchen. He was looking at her and she didn’t know why.

“I lied about the party being my only gift.” Dean admitted when she stood up and threw her empty bottle away, heading to bed. She chuckled and turned around to face him. before he continued on. “I’ve actually been meaning to do this, but never got to it until now.” He explained.

“Never got to what?” She asked, unsure of what he was thinking about. He stood up and walked over to where she was in the doorway.

“It’s stupid but,” He took a deep breath before going on, “If you want, I will take you out on a night off.” He announced. “Nothing too fancy. A movie and dinner. Whenever you want - as long as it’s between hunts.”

She thought it over. She liked the idea. A movie _and_ dinner of her choice. Dean would probably never propose to her this idea ever again. She would be an idiot _not_ to take it. “I’d love to do that with you, Dean.”

“Great!” He exclaimed, looking relieved. “It’s a date!” He seemed to realize what he had just said. “I mean not a date, per say. More like a-” He stopped mid sentence when she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Can’t wait for our movie date, Dean.” She told him before she walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. She didn’t see Dean smile to himself as he placed his hand to where her lips touched his skin, wondering to himself why he hadn’t done this earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
